Survival Of The Fittest: The Beginning
by MustangsWildSpirit
Summary: A great leader is not simply born, he must found that out for himself. One act, be it good or bad, could shape the kind of leader you will come to be. But, when you are small, helpless, and alone in a battle with the very forest you live in. Will you be able to survive or will you just become another victim? (Transformer Dire Wolfs)
1. Chapter 1

Thunder cracked in the wake of the merciless lighting. The soil of the forest being reduced to nothing but mud, as the rain claimed it. The weather was not fit for waterfowl, even though they were seemingly fond of water. The green-things that grow there had had their fill. Even though the weather had not ceased for weeks, hunters were on the prowl.

A mother wolf, with two small pups, had spied the men's foreign scent on their trail. "_What is man's scent doing in this part of the forest?_" she thought to herself. She did her best to throw them off of their trail. But everywhere she turned, the scent grew stronger. The howls of his beast told her she, and her pups, were in danger. She would not be able to shake the hunter's dogs off her trail.

In an act of desperation, she found a fallen tree that made an almost den-like structure. Her pups would be safe there, she prayed. She gave them each a big lick on the head. "Be brave, little ones. Stay hidden and look after one another. I will be back as soon as I can." She had a deep sweet voice, containing a certain inflection that made it seem impossibly deeper. Mama gave you no desire to disobey. With one last look to her children and tears in her eyes, she left them.

* * *

The two pups huddled together under the fallen log. Their fur coats the color of the brown mud they had been forced to run through. The youngest one of the two was the first one to break the silence. "I'm scared, brother. Mama has not come back for in a long time. What if… What are we going to do?" The pup who spoke was mostly red with a gray belly and paws to match. His hind legs and head, you could tell, were turning a deep shade of blue, with his puppy fur just starting to grow out, though it was hard to tell with all the mud.

The other pup was the older of the two. He sported a silvery gray coat with black markings on his face. Some dark purple patches were here and there on his body, as his puppy fur was growing out, as well as the same brown mud his brother had. Even though he was as scared as his brother, he put on a brave face. It would do no good to have the youngest worry… more. "Don't be scared little brother. Mama will be back soon," though his last words sounded rather doubtful.

* * *

They had been under the fallen tree for nearly three days now. The blackness of night engulfed the sky. The moon and stars were shining brightly in their newly reclaimed sky, not one cloud in sight. The two pups could still be found under the same tree. They had not eaten since their mother had put them there. The rumble of their bellies could rivaled the sound of thunder. The youngest had just proven that. "I'm hungry big brother. Mama has not come back for us. Do you think when mama comes back she will have food with her? I'm so hungry. I miss mama. When do you think she will be coming back?" He looked hopefully to his brother.

The oldest tried to stay patient with his younger brother, but could not take it any longer. The truth had to be said. "Mama is never coming back! Never!" He had been trying, really, but the words came out his mouth before he could stop them. Regret waved heavily over him as he saw the look on his brother's face. He silently cursed his short temper. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to yell at you." Tears sprang to his eye, even though he did his best to stop them, as he finally accepted the truth himself. Their mother was never coming back. They are on their own now.

The little brother looked to his older brother and a small, tearful, voice spoke up, "Megatronus, what is going to happen to us?"

"I don't know, Orion. I don't know," he replied sadly, but more composed.

"I'm cold," Orion said with drooped ear. Megatronus replied by curling up to his brother, his head resting on Orion's shoulders. Neither one of them spoke again as they drifted off to sleep, praying tomorrow would bring them hope.

* * *

Author Note: Alright, this is going to be my very first story, with chapters, ever! I'm so excited to get this out. This story just pop up in my head, after seeing antubis0 art on deviantART, you should go check it out. This story line is going to based on Transformers: Prime, as well as the Transformers: Exodus. So i hope y'all enjoy it. And I would love to hear what you think, so don't be afraid to hit that review button ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The bright sunshine brought with it a promise that the poor weather that preceded it had cleared the Canada skies. Slowly emerging from their tree den, the warmth of the sun on the two young pups' muzzles was pure bliss. But the sunshine confirmed for them that today would mark their first day to go out on their own.

Now the hunt was on. After about a week of hiding, the pain in their bellies demanded to be quenched. But there was only one more problem: they did not know how to hunt. Megatronus had watched his mother catch a snowshoe hare once. Perhaps he could do the same. He took lead into the forest determined to found something to eat. But Orion was not too sure. He was not like his brother who would seek adventure, at least his brother's definition of the word. Orion was the one to analyze, and feast on any knowledge at his disposal. Orion was paying closer attention to a lizard, which was enjoying his new found sun, more than his brother. Yes, Orion was certainly hungry, but the lizard was just so interesting.

"Orion, come on. We have to get going. Now!" Megatronus swooped his ears down slightly, hoping that it would show his annoyance with his brother. But to be honest, Orion's curiosity didn't bother him much. But, right now it was an inconvenience. Megatronus was trying to find lunch, let alone a new, safe, sanctuary. His brother took one last look at the lizard then trotted back to Megatronus.

"We are on our own now, little brother. We don't have time to play around." He looked at Orion, whose blue eyes were full of sorrow. He knew that Orion did not want to accept the truth about their mother, neither did he. Megatronus also took notice of his brother's appearance. From the lack of food, he could see Orion's ribs, and he knew he must look the same. They must have been quite the sight, skinny and caked with dry mud.

Orion did not like being treated like a new born pup. Granted, he was a few weeks younger than his brother, but that did not mean his brother had to constantly boss him around. Their mother had adopted Megatronus a week before Orion was born. As a result, Orion never knew a day without his brother. He knew that they needed to relocate. He could sense that there was danger in this part of the forest. "I know Megs. I just have never seen a lizard like that one before." He knew that his brother did not care, and changed the subject. "How are we going to catch something to eat? We don't know how to hunt."

"I know that," Megatronus sounded irked. "You don't have to point out the obvious. I've seen Mama hunt once. It did not look that hard." But, of course, one so young would think it so, as hunting is not a skill you just wake up one morning knowing. Being on their own, with no pack to help care for them, they were going to quickly learn that hunting is not as easy as it seemed.

The brothers moved on, in search of a meal. Orion was eager to show his brother that he could help in providing for them. He was keeping his eyes sharp, so not to miss anything. Unlike Megatronus, who was staying half alert, because he had much on his mind. He knew on their own, theirs was a bleak story. He had been on his own once, and was not looking forward to doing it again. The forest may look calm from a distance, but it was very much the opposite. It was survival of the fittest out here. If you were not the strongest you had no chance, that was how Megatronus saw it. Orion broke him out of thoughts as he spotted their prize, a rabbit. But maybe, could the forest also be merciful?

A snowshoe hare sat some distance away, nibbling away at some kind of plant. Being late spring, his fur was a dark brown, to better blend into his surroundings, thus making him difficult for predators to spot. Megatronus was pleasantly surprised his brother had spotted it, being that the hare was not exactly out in the open. But once he spied it himself his instincts took over. Shoulders hunched, ears forwards listening, eyes locked, and body still as he stalked his pray. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Orion do the same.

They closed in on their pray, never breaking eye contact. Megatronus had Orion close in on one side, while he the other. Thinking they were at a suitable distance, he charged at his pray. The snowshoe hare saw the young wolf advancing on him and fled. Orion took on a blank look. He had no idea what to do when his brother took off after the hare. Not know what else to do, he gave chase after Megatronus.

The hare was a tricky one, as this was not his first rodeo. He went left and right, zigzagging his way through the forest, to tire out the young wolf. As the chase stretched out, the hare's plan was working. Megatronus found his energy failing, his body growing tired, till he could not take another step. The rabbit was now long out of sight. He collapsed to the ground, panting heavily. I guess the forest chose not to be merciful this day.

Orion, finally, caught up to his brother. Megatronus was on the ground, looking like a fish out of water. It would have been amusing if their only hope of filling their bellies tonight had not just run away. Orion lowered his head, ears half way drooped, as he looked at Megatronus. His brother wore a defeated look upon his face, till he caught sight of his brother by his side.

Anger flashed across Megatronus' face as he slowly got up. He turned so he could face Orion, "This is your fault."

Orion looked dumbfounded, how could this be his fault? What had he done? "But I… what… what did I do?" he stammered. "I don't understand how this could be my fault." His voice held a bewildered tone.

"You let the hare get away!" he barked. "I was herding the pray to you and you were supposed catch it!" He raised his hackles and laid back his ears to his head. Megatronus was going to be a force to be reckoned with when he got older. He was scary enough already.

"I did not know! How am I to know these things if you don't tell me first?" Orion did not like disappointing his brother and felt bad for doing so. But he spoke the truth. Megatronus had failed to inform him of his tactics. Orion stepped away from his older brother, with tail between his legs, and a front paw raised.

With his anger slowly residing, he took in Orion's stance. His face then took on a look of pure regret. Ashamed of his actions, he hung his head low, with ears to the side, "I'm sorry Orion. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself." He could see Orion ease up a bit. "I should have told you what I was going to do, instead of assuming. I'm sorry I lost my temper. Do you forgive me?" Megatronus gave a little lick to Orion's muzzle, to let him know it was okay.

Orion perked up, a little, at this. He knew his brother had a short but fiery temper, so he brushed the whole thing off. "It's alright Megs, I forgive you," he said sounding joyful again. But then realizing their predicament, he became unsure. "Brother, what are we going to do for food now?"

The stars and the moon were once again reclaiming the sky. As the sun retreated behind the horizon, its last rays of light painted the evening sky with orange and pink. Megatronus looked regretful. He cost them their meal. And now there was no time to look for another. The boys still had to find a safe place for the night.

With a sigh, Megatronus looked to Orion, "We will have to try tomorrow. Right now we have to found a place to spend the night." Orion simply nodded his head and followed his brother. Orion silently prayed that tomorrow would shine a new and hopeful light.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I am so sorry that chapter 3 came so late. I have a friend who helps proofread for me, and she just got busy. But have no fear! Fore here it is! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Another sunrise: Let out a big yawn and stretch.

Another day: Start it right by jumping on your brother. Then run for your life while you have the chance.

This was how Orion chose to begin his day today. Orion gave a yelp as he was pinned to the ground by his older brother. Looked like Megatronus was starting his day out with some, well deserved, payback. Orion was trying desperately to grab Megatronus's ear. Orion may have been down, but he was not out.

Orion managed to get away from his brother, but Megatronus was not calling defeat; not yet. Orion was good at outsmarting his opponent, but Megatronus was stronger and faster. It did not take long for Megatronus to catch up to his brother, which he then continued to playful nip Orion's rear. Orion let out a yelp as he countered, rounding on his brother. Naturally, this turned into a wrestling match.

Exhausted from their antics, they both laid on the ground panting up a storm. With no official winner called, and too tired for a rematch, they called it a tie. Well, that is until next time. Megatronus knew he would pay his brother back in full for this morning's rude awakening.

The brothers could not remember the last time they had some fun and forgot about their current situation. But sadly, reality can be set aside for only so long. The brothers are hungry, and need to eat.

"I'm hungry," Orion panted.

"Me, too, but first I believe some good ole water will do." They had worked up quite the thirst.

Luckily for them, a small stream was not too far, which is a good thing. One could fear that, with how hard he was panting, Orion's tongue would fall out of his mouth. Once they arrived, Orion lapped up the water, as if he had a thirst that could never be quenched. "Don't drink up the whole stream. Save some water for the rest of us," Megatronus laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just real thirsty." Orion gave a shy smile, and then continued to drink.

Megatronus shook his head, and then quenched his own thirst. The water was cool and fresh. Just what the pups needed. Once Megatronus had his fill, he looked to his younger brother, with a mischievous glint in his eye. Orion did not know what hit him, as he found himself soaked to the bone. Megatronus had pushed his brother into the stream. The older brother stood on shore, laughing at his wet brother. "I guess what they say about pay back is true. That was funny," he thought.

Finished laughing at his brother, he decided to join him. The water was tempting: not too cold, not too hot. The pups slashed through the stream, again wrestling with each other. Once they had their fun, the boys lead out on the river bank; catching their breaths and shaking off. At least now they were free of mud.

After a morning of play, the duos hunger could no longer be ignored. Suddenly Megatronus picked up a faint sound off to his right. He turned his head to see another snowshoe hare. A rather plump one at that, it looked delicious. He could barely believe his eyes. "Orion," he spoke at a whisper. "Look, over there." He turned his head in the direction of their pray.

Orion looked, as excitement over took him. Staying as quiet as his brother, he spoke. "Alright, what is the plan? We don't want to repeat what happen last time."

Megatronus resisted the urge to snap at his brother for that comment. But he was right; they could not afford to mess this one up. Looking to make sure their quarry was still there, he thought of a plan. "Alright, it's going to be a lot like last time, but we'll both be on the same page. You are going to flank the prey from behind," Orion nodded in agreement, "And I will take the front. You're going to herd the hare towards me and I am going to block its escape. Once it's close enough, we strike, together. Got it?" Orion gave another nod.

The plan set into motion, now it was time to execute it. Everything was going smoothly. The pair's movements were unnoticed, and they were almost ready to jump their prey. Megatronus could feel his mouth start to water, but then he heard a loud snap. He was not the only one that heard it either. The ears of the snowshoe hare perked up as it looked to the direction the sound came from. Megatronus followed its gaze and found Orion, with his ears pulled backwards and head held low. "_What did he do?"_ But Megatronus did get to think about it, as their prey darted like a bullet. _"I am not losing another meal!"_ He said to himself as he went after his prey.

Orion could not believe that he stepped on that twig, but he did. He knew that he did. He could feel his heart going a hundred miles an hour, as the hare stared straight at him. Then before he could process what was going on, the rabbit took off, and all Orion saw was a silver streak following in pursuit. Realizing what was going on, he went after his brother.

Dinner looked promising as they were gaining on their prey. Megatronus knew that Orion though was having a difficult time keeping up with the chase, so catching dinner was up to him. Orion was not as fast as he is. Even though he could feel himself running out of energy, the hare was just out of grasp. Excitement over took the pup. They were not going to be hungry any longer! But then he heard a horrifying yelp that stopped him dead in his tracks. The hare was now completely forgotten, as he looked back to Orion.

He was horrorstricken as he saw his little brother caught in a trap. Orion was panicking as his front right paw was caught in strong metal jaws. Its teeth bit harder as Orion tried to free himself, jumping and trying to pull himself free. Megatronus ran over to his brother's side. He had to stop Orion before he hurt himself further. "Orion, stop! That's not going to help you get free. It's only going to make it worse." Orion's normally blue and grey paw, was now the color of his crimson blood.

It made Megatronus sick in his stomach. What was he going to do? He did not know what to do. It is impossible to open the jaws of this metal beast, but he could not lose his brother. He _will_ not lose his brother! Orion's desperate cries snapped him back to reality. When he nestled his head on Orion's neck, he could feel his brother shake in pain. Orion said nothing, he could only whimper. Orion had never been in this much pain before and he did not like it. He cried for his mother, who could no longer hear him. Why was all this happening to them?

Megatronus did his best to comfort his crying brother, but there was not much he could do. He licked Orion's face while giving a never ending chorus of "It's going to be okay, Orion. I will figure out a way to get you free. I promise I won't leave you. This isn't your fault. Don't fall asleep. I'm so sorry." Even though he did his best to sound hopeful, the sadness in his voice was clear as a bell. He hated giving his brother false hope, but what else was he to do? He gently licked at Orion's wound, clearing it of any debris. Orion hissed in pain, but let Megatronus continue.

Orion was scared. What was going to happen to him? Every passing moment felt like the steal jaws got tighter and tighter. His muzzle was clinched so hard he feared he might shatter his teeth. But in a way this helped ease some of the pain of the metal trap. Megatronus got some of the bleeding to stop, so he took to resting his head on Orion's shoulder.

How much time had passed? The boys could not tell. The brothers were in the same position as several hours earlier. How can one moment seem like an instant and take forever at the same time? Now late in the afternoon, the sun is preparing itself to paint the sky with color. It will soon be dark. And with night comes other dangers.

Orion could feel himself getting weaker. He lost a lot of blood. He wanted so badly to fall asleep, but Megatronus told him to stay awake. He could not let his older brother down, not again. He looked to Megatronus for the strength to go on, but he found he could ask only one question. "Megatronus, am I going to die?" His voice sound breathless when he spoke.

Megatronus was taken aback by his brother's inquiry. He did not want to think about it, and here Orion just asked it like any other question. He looked into his brother's blue eyes, filled with so much pain and fear. Megatronus did not like to see these emotions in Orion's eyes. "No, Orion! You are not going to die. Don't say things like that. I won't allow it," he quietly scolded. They fell into silence once again. He was going to free his brother; he just had to figure out how.

With the full moon bright and hanging in the sky, the pups seemed to be bathed in a flame of light. Secretly, silently, stealthily, the eyes of another wolf watch from afar.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Posting this new chapter from sandy beaches! Finally having the time to post this chapter. Of course having my friend who is beta reading for me, here on the beach as well, helps a lot :) Chapter 5 has already done and just needs to go through the last stages of editing, which I hope will be sooner than later. And, uh... well I guess I should time talking and just let you enjoy this chapter ^^; Till next time then.

* * *

As he did every year, the old wolf made his annual journey. He had lived a long life, gaining not only knowledge, but also wisdom. Throughout his long life, he has learned many lessons. One lesson being the changes of the seasons. Late spring means many things in the forest; trees are once again fully in bloom; if he looked closely, he would find a small nest, with fledglings ready to take flight. Soon their time comes to leave their nest and never look back; if he would traverse to the river, he would find himself in the audience of a black bear mother, teaching her cubs to fish. Today, he noticed that even the late-blooming plants have graced the world with their beauty. The spring rains truly had relinquished its hold on the forest, and summer has been anchored in. _This is a beautiful day._

Yes! Young life is finding its place among the forest. The old wolf had made this journey more times than he could count. But, no matter how many times he has witnessed these events, and many more, they bring him much joy. Joy because it means the hardships of winter are behind us. He knows that many of the forest inhabitants go along with their lives, never taking the time to witness the beauty. Creatures are born, live, and then die, with the cycle beginning all over again. But to this wolf, life is much more than just existing. The forest is just as much a part of him, as he is a part of the forest. He feels a special connection to all living things. Each creature plays a part, and for each player, he was grateful. That is what brings him on this journey each year. He never knows the exact path he is to take, allowing the forest to guide the way; but, the destination is always known. This year, the forest has a surprise in store for him though. This path would prove to be a blessing in disguise for two unfortunate souls.

Suddenly, the metallic stench of old, dried blood assaulted his senses. Deciding to discover the source, he cautiously followed his senses to the cause of the smell. He sensed something very bad had happened. From a safe vantage point, he paused to survey the scene ahead of him. The wolf's heart broke as a feeling of helpless came over him. He could not allow fate to play its evil hand, not on this day. He was going to do something, but as to what he did not know.

* * *

Megatronus could not sleep. With the pups out in the open, and his brother wounded, he had to keep a constant vigil. The full moon helped in its own way, through the night. Though it did not allow them to stay hidden, it did help to see what was coming. Orion moaned silently in his sleep as exhaustion had overcome him. Megatronus intended to keep his brother awake, but was unable. He was fearful, constantly checking to make sure Orion was breathing. Other than being on alert, he was lost as to what to do. The metal beast proved to be relentless, as he tried everything he could think of to remove it from his brother's paw.

It was coming into the early morning hours. Dawn is peeking over the horizon. Orion had made it through the night. But even being young and inexperienced, Megatronus could sense that Orion did not have much time left. Silent tears streamed down his face, as the realization of Orion's mortality hit him. If Orion was to die, then nothing in the world could prevent him from staying with his brother; to the end…

Orion gave small, shallow breaths, indicating he was hanging on, but one could easily think him dead. Megatronus's fine-tuned hearing was set to the sound of his brother's breaths. The small sound gave him hope. He silently prayed to whomever could hear him, but who would listen to the cries of wolf?

The abrupt sound of movement made its way to Megatronus, putting him on high alert. With ears perked forward, he sniffed the air to gather the sent. The smell that assaulted his nose was foreign; it was not of the forest. He got to his feet and put himself between Orion and the intruder. Panic overtook him, as he was suddenly standing face to face with the strange intruder, man.

Holding a metal stick at his side, the hunter stopped in his tracks as he spied the young wolves before him. Megatronus raised his hackles, ears back, teeth bared. Megatronus was small, but he would defend his brother. Walking around Megatronus at a respective distance, the hunter attempted to get to the trap. Megatronus could see the hunter's intensions, his eyes never breaking contact with the man. He deepen his growls as the hunter came closer to Orion. Megatronus advanced forward slowly, menacingly.

The hunter inched closer to Orion, who lay motionless in the trap, metal stick at the ready. Though he had no intention of using his weapon, he had to be certain of his safety. As he slowly approached the trap, he was certain the wolf was dead. There was so much blood, he could not believe the animal could survive. He now turned his attention to the live, snarling pup. This was not a good situation for the hunter. Catching a wolf in a trap is one thing. But using his gun to kill a pup, a dire wolf pup, was another. Wolves are scarce in the forest due to overhunting, and the dire wolf has fared the worst. Because of new laws protecting wolves, now heavily being enforced, the hunter knew that he would be in a lot of trouble with the Forest Rangers.

The hunter was worried. He sensed that something else was watching the scene, and it was not either of these pups. He knew he had to hurry. He intended to grab his trap and be on his way. He expected some animal to come along and take care of the body, before the Rangers could find it. That was his plan, and all that stood in his way was a young, inexperienced, wolf.

There was no way Megatronus was going to let this hunter get near Orion. He had lost too much already. He was not adding his brother to that list. The hunter was closer now. He saw the hunter get to his knees, reaching for Orion. _I don't think so!_ Megatronus thought right before he grabbed the hunter's hand, biting down hard. The taste of the hunter's blood was sweet to him. But before he could savor it, the hunter pulled him off. Preparing to strike again, Megatronus steadied himself. _This monster is going to pay!_ Lunging towards the hunter, he found himself face to face with the butt end the hunter's metal stick. And the world went black.

With the young wolf out of the way, the hunter set out to release the trap. Opening the jaws and removing Orion's leg from the trap, the hunter nearly jumped out of his skin when the pup moaned. _I thought it was dead!_ was his last thought, as he was unexpectedly tackled to the ground. The sound of thunder rang through the forest, as the hunter's gun discharged, targeting nothing. The weapon, now forgotten on the ground, as he wrestled with a much larger wolf, threatening to rip his arm off. The cries of the man echo through the forest as the wolf bit down harder, as if his intentions were to never let him go. Finally, granting mercy to the hunter, the wolf released him. The hunter wasted no time as he ran for his life, gun and trap left behind.

The old wolf, whose coat was armored in red, purple and touches of gray, stood watching to ensure the hunter did not return. Satisfied the man would not come back, he approached the wounded blue and red pup. He lightly nuzzled the pup's snout, hoping to find signs of life. The old wolf was rewarded with a small moan. He was relieved that this pup was alive. He could detect a strong spirit within him. About to check the pup's wound, he heard growling to his left.

"Stay away from my brother!" Megatronus snarled at the older wolf as he shook his head to clear it of the fuzziness. _Note to self: getting hit in the head is no fun, _Megatronus thought to himself.

Doing as instructed, the older wolf took two paces back. "I mean you no harm, little one. Your brothers is badly injured. I only wish to help him, and you." The wolf's voice was silky smooth, holding an authoritative likeness to it. Megatronus could sense no malice in his words. And having the hunter's blood on his muzzle helped to prove that he wished to aid the duo. "Your brother, I fear, will not make it much longer. My young friend, I know of a place that will help him. I am heading there now. Trust me. If you don't allow me to help, then his fate and your own, is most certainly sealed."

Megatronus looked down to Orion. He knew the old wolf was right. _Orion does not have time for me to argue, _he thought. There was nothing Megatronus could do on his own to help his younger brother. His red eyes made contact with the blue eyes of the older. Megatronus, seeing those blue eyes filled with sorrow and hopefulness, reluctantly gave in. "Fine. We will go with you." But that did not mean he wanted to.

"What are your names, little one?" the old wolf asked as he approached Orion, gently picking him up by the scruff of his neck.

Megatronus felt uneasy for allowing this unknown wolf to carry his brother, but decided not to give it much mind. This old wolf could be his brother's only chance at survival. "My name is Megatronus. And my brother's name is Orion," he said plainly. He observed the old wolf stumbled a bit after he told the old wolf their names, but appeared to regain his footing gracefully, as he carried Orion further into the forest.

"You can call me Alpha Trion," the old wolf replied. "Let us be on our way then. We don't have time to waste."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry for the _very_ long wait for this chapter. My friend who has been proof reading for me, has been going through crazy family stuff. So if my grammar is off please forgive the mistake. I myself have had my own crazy, I lost my Great-Grandpa in December leaving my Great-Grandma after 72 years of marriage, it's so hard seeing her without him, they were so sweet together. Then work as been crazy and life itself, but that's nothing new. I will try to get the next chapter up, hopefully, sooner then this one, but enough of my rambling, please enjoy :)

* * *

"Hold on, little one. We will get you the help you need," Alpha Trion soothed Orion, who was fighting for his life. The trio made quick haste towards their destination. Megatronus was finding it difficult to keep up with Alpha Trion's longer strides. He pushed himself hard to keep up. He asked the older wolf where they were going, his answer was quite puzzling to the pup. _"Our destination is not far. The forest will lead us there." _Megatronus just thought it was because he was old. Old wolves make no sense, because they're old. He hoped he never got old, or crazy.

"We are lost! I have seen this same tree, at least, three times now. We are going in circles!" Megatronus barked out his frustrations. _Orion is dying and this crazy Alpha Trion is taking us in circles! I knew I should have declined his offer._ _And how does he walk so fast? He's gotta be like a hundred years old, right?_

"Your mind is playing tricks on you, Megatronus." Alpha Trion paused to allow Megatronus to catch up. "Our destination is said to be a legend, myth. Throughout time, very few have been gifted the knowledge of its existence. I can assure you, from past experience, we are not going in circles. The forest always leads the way. "

_Well that clears everything up… Not! What a senile old wolf!_ Megatronus could tell that Alpha Trion was attempting to keep his spirits up, but he was still impatient with the journey. Megatronus could feel his head start to hurt, but he was not sure if it was from the beating with the metal stick he took earlier, or from listening to Alpha Trion's riddles.

Alpha Trion again looks behind him to see how Megatronus is faring. He could see the fear and doubt etched deep on his young face. While Orion, still carefully held by the scruff of the neck in the older wolf's jaw, moaned quietly. _I hate to see such young lives go through so much pain. I wish I had found them sooner... _the sudden feeling of familiar surroundings immediately put him in brighter spirits. Their destination was almost reached.

The sun hung low now, as it was coming into late afternoon; it had now been, about, two hours since they had embarked on this journey, with the wolf known as Alpha Trion, and Megatronus was becoming, no was, doubtful that this wolf was actually helping them or playing some twisted game. The young pup did not trust many others. He had already found, in his young life, that trust was a great weakness. Trust was not something that was given to many others. And right now the only wolf that he trusted, who was alive, would not be much longer.

Megatronus, lost in his thoughts, did not notice that Alpha Trion had stopped, and walked right in to him. The young wolf was about to question as to why they had stopped, when he caught sight of what was in front of them. The sight of a massive waterfall. Its flow of water broke off in to three directions as it cascaded down the face of the small mountain. Megatronus had never seen something so wondrous before in is his life. It was a majestic sight to behold, which he had seen enough of, quite the spectator he was. "A waterfall?" he shouted to Alpha Trion. "Are you kidding me? You crazy old wolf! You brought us to a waterfall? What are we doing, sightseeing now? How is a waterfall going to help Orion?!" At this, Megatronus flattened his ears flat to his head.

Slightly taken aback by the young wolf's outburst, Alpha Trion steadied his own irritation. This pup definitely had a short temper. Composing himself, and keeping his voice firm, he answered Megatronus. "Calm yourself, young one. I have not misled you, nor have I deviated from my vow to help you and your brother. Our destination is not the falls, but what lies beyond its waters. Come young one. We have wasted enough time as it is." With that he began to walk towards the falls. Getting his paws wet, he stopped and looked at the falling water for only a minute before he went under the far left falls.

Megatronus looked dumbfounded. _Why does this old wolf always have to talk in riddles?_ _Through the falls? But there's nothing but a wall on the other side?!_ Megatronus thought to himself.

But he could be wrong, seeing has the old wolf and Orion seemed to of vanished? Well… guess it was his turn. He got into the water and stood at base of the falls. He hesitated for a few moments, then began forward. The force of the water was not very strong, he guessed because it was broken three different ways, as he cautiously walked under the water.

Once he was on the other side; Megatronus shook to rid himself of some of the water. As he took note of what lead beyond the falls, he could not believe his own eyes. Behind the falls was a cave? He just could not believe it! These falls were definitely more than meets the eye. He scanned the cave in wander. He had always thought the inside of a cave would be darker than a night with no moon. But this cave, it seemed like the very walls were glowing? It was truly a sight to behold.

Alpha Trion smiled at Megatronus look of wonder, "This cave is the heart of the forest; through it flows all life. As well as many mysteries and secrets," Out of the corner of his eye he saw Megatronus investigating a glowing source. It was one of the crystal that made up the bright glow; though, this one was exposed. And Megatronus was becoming too curious. "Young one!" Megatronus stopped died in his tracks. He was familiar with the tone that was being directed towards him. It was not one a youngling is very fond of. "You must not touch anything among the caves walls, especially the crystals. Do I make myself clear?" Authority held strong in his voice; gave no room for argument.

Megatronus said nothing, he only responded by tucking his tail between his legs and holding his head low. Once Alpha Trion saw that he understood he continued his pace. As Megatronus slowly made this way back to the older wolf.

They then entered a large cavern; the light in here shine the brightest of all, the pup looked up to see where the light was coming from, what he saw looked like a small moon made up of crystals. Megatronus wandered what gave them their bright glow. He wished that Orion was awake, he would of loved to see this place.

Off to one side there was a door like opening, what laid inside Megatronus could not see. But, that was the way Alpha Trion was walking towards, so Megatronus went to follow, "No young one," He stop the pup. "You must wait here, until I return. Do not worry; nothing ill will befall your brother, I promise." He spoke gently, as he entered the room. Megatronus did as he was told, but sat as close as he could, by the door, and prayed Orion was going to be okay.

* * *

_Orion longed for this darkness that held him by the throat to fade. He bagged for the worth of the sun to dance across his muzzle. He feared he would never wake up. To be trapped here, alone, for the rest of his days, however long they shall be. He could not even remember what had happen, to of left him here. But this he did know; he was not going to give up. He had to keep fighting, but why? Why was he fighting with the strength of the mighty wolverine? Was he fighting for himself? No, not himself. Then who was he holding on for? His family? No, he do not have a family, or did he? Maybe he was holding on for a sibling? Yes that was it. He had a brother? Yes a brother! He had a brother. A brother who he could not leave._

_Wait! What was that? Was that, light? Yes it is! It's very small but it's still there. And the faint sound of voices? The light seemed to be getting brighter and the voices even clearer. The foggy feeling on Orion's mind cleared more and more as the voices spoke. Even though he could not make out what they were saying._

_The darkness was lifting! As the light took its place. He felt stronger, the promise of returning to his brother was overwhelming him. But before any other thoughts crossed his mind, he felt a presents. A presents that felt familiar; one he longed to feel again, since its abrupt absence. "Stay strong child. You are destined for great things Orion. Always stand with what you feel is right because there will be a time you wish to falter." _

_He then know who the voice belonged to "Mama?" He spoke, his voice laced with sadness. _

"_I love you, my little star." And with that her voice was gone. And the light shone brightly._

* * *

Megatronus could still be found in the same place as before. Waiting for the old wolf known as Alpha Trion to reemerge with this brother. _What is taking them so long?_ He thought to himself. His patience were growing ever so thin by the waking minute. _How long does it take to do… well, whatever it is he is doing?_

At that moment; the lights in the cave begin to dim. As if whatever life powered it was gone, even the crystal moon went dim. Megatronus did not like this place, it put him on edge. He was ready to get out of there, but he would leave, not without Orion.

Just then Alpha Trion entered the room, still holding Orion in is jaw. Megatronus made quick to check his brother over. Orion's breathing sounded regular now. Any signs of bleeding were gone. His wound was clean and healthy, the large gash on his leg was closed.

Megatronus approach Orion slowly, ears pitched forward. Alpha Trion placed Orion very gentle on the ground. "How is he?" Megatronus asked.

Alpha Trion answer him with a smile, "Your brother is a strong one. He had lost a good deal of blood, and a slight infection had begun to set in. But he was still holding on." He saw a little bit of worry on Megatronus's face, "No need to fret little one. Your brother is going to make a full recovery. The forest granted him mercy, and healed your brother."

_But, how?_ Megatronus was confused. How could the forest heal his brother? He had guessed right, this old wolf was crazy. He would ask aloud, but was in no mood for a lecture. Megatronus guessed, in the end, it did not matter. His brother was alive and well, that was all he could ask for.

Megatronus gave a lick to Orion's forehead, Orion moaned in response. He slowly started to open his eyes. For the first time in almost two day, Megatronus was looking back into Orion's bright blue eyes, though tired, were full of life once again. "Meg- Megs… is it okay if I go back to sleep? I'm really tired…."

Megatronus was so happy. After that comment, he knew everything was going be to just fine, "Yes, Orion, get some sleep. I will be here when you wake up."

Though, before he could finished, Orion had already done so.

Alpha Trion was enjoying the exchange between the brothers; a smile firmly planted on his face. The lights in the cave now just bright enough to found their way. They were only allowed one night's stay in the cave. That was all he had dared to ask for. He looked again at the brothers, huddled together. "We will rest here for the night, and then be on our way at daybreak."

Megatronus nodded his acknowledgment, then, he to, found sleep himself.

Alpha Trion laid down, not too far from the pups. He had too much on his mind to found sleep as easily as the pups did. This year's journey had proven to of been an interesting one. But their journey has just only beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: What a treat this is! A new update in little over a week! And this really is a treat cause this chapter just did not want to be, but here it is! I hope y'all enjoy :)

* * *

It was only a few minute to daybreak when Alpha Trion gave his morning stretch, today would mark the first day for the journey back to pack. Many thoughts ran through his head, all at once, though he supposed waking the pups would be his first priority. He looked over to the pups; they looked so peaceful, perhaps the first peaceful nights rest they had in a long time. He hated having to wake them, but their stay here in the cave was long overdue. He then got up and walked over to the slumbering pups to gently nuzzled Megatronus, "Come on young one, it's time for us to take our leave."

Megatronus rapidly blinked his drowse eyes as he roused from his slumber. Once his eye adjusted to the darkness of the cave, he looked over to Orion, who was still sleeping peacefully next to him. Megatronus went to wake his brother, but was stopped by Alpha Trion, "Let us not wake him just yet, he needs all the rest he can get." Alpha Trion then went to grab Orion by the scruff, to which Orion gave no notice to. Megatronus then went to follow as the old wolf started to make his way to the mouth of the cave.

Megatronus still did not like Alpha Trion carrying his brother, he was Orion's older brother he was supposed to be the one to look after him. That had been his silent promise he had made that day, the day their mother never returned… Even though she had not been his blood mother, he did not mourn her any less.

They had made it back to the entrance of the cave; passing through the falls as they exited. All now soaking wet, Megatronus proceeded to shake the water off of him, Alpha Trion though, continued on, not seeming to be bothered by the water, well at least for Orion's sake, Megatronus thought.

They continued further into the forest, the sun now clearly visible as the sunrise gave way to blue skies. It looked to be yet another beautiful day. Alpha Trion glanced back to check how Megatronus was faring and what he saw, was a very exhausted pup. The trio of wolves had only started their journey about an hour ago, Alpha Trion, even though he was no longer in his prime, was able to go on for hours, but these pups looked to have not had anything to of eaten in days and thus had no energy to burn. He silently wonder what had become of their mother, though he had a hunch, with the high traffic of humans coming to the forest. He held no malice with man, but he was not blind to the fact that not all humans felt the same way. He would just have to make sure that the pack stayed clear of those part of the forest.

The scent of fresh water assaulted his well tune sense of smell, well before his eyes could behold it, drawling him from his thoughts. A small stream, this would be a fine place to rest. "Megatronus, we will rest here for a while," the old wolf could see relief upon the pups face with the notion of rest. He watched as Megatronus went to the stream to quench his thrust, Alpha Trion then went to find a suitable hiding place for Orion. He spotted a fallen tree propped up by some rocks, which made a den like structure, that looked suitable and then placed Orion under it.

Megatronus walked over to the den after he had his full at the stream, "Young one," he addressed Megatronus, "You two pups are not going to be able to make the journey back to my pack, if you do not get anything to eat. So I am going out to hunt, and I expect you two to stay here till I return." Megatronus took note that Alpha Trion always held that authoritative tone in his voice whenever he told them to do something, he must be the alpha of his pack, no question. The young wolf simply nodded his head in acknowledgement, as the older wolf vanished into the forest.

Megatronus then laid down next to Orion, who had yet to of awaken, he looked over his brother to take in his current condition. Besides being able to see all of Orion's ribs visibly, as he was sure was no different with himself, with the pain he felt in his stomach. Orion's face was no longer contorted in pain, but a look of peace replaced it. His leg was the biggest improvement, from it having the large, bleeding, gash, a parting gift given to him by the beast with the metal jaws, the wound was now nothing but a pink scare. Megatronus put his muzzle on Orion's leg and found no heat, the infection was gone. Megatronus was just dumbfounded, how could Orion's wound have been healed in only one day? What had been in that cave that could of perform a miracle such as this?

A moan off to his left brought his mind out of the clouds. "Orion?"

The pup in question blinked his drowsing eyes, trying to focus on the face of his brother, "Megs," Orion spoke with the familiar joy in his voice, but then a little uncertainly, "Did I over sleep, again?"

Megatronus just gave his brother a big, wet, lick to his forehead, "No, brother, you're right on time." Yes, it was a lie, but Megatronus did not see any fault in it. Orion replied with a big smile, as he want to get up, but as soon as he did, he felt a sting of pain go up his front right paw and gave a yelp before he laid back down, "Easy Orion, you hurt your leg, remember?"

Orion just shook his head, "No, I don't remember hurting my leg, what did I do?"

Orion looked to his brother with his brought blue eyes, so full of innocence and wonder, Megatronus silently wished that that look would never leave his eyes. Megatronus then sighed, he was going to have to relive the past days horror all over again by telling Orion what had happen. _Of course he just had to forget, at least it will pass the time till Alpha Trion gets back, _and so the tale begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Before Alpha Trion had gone too far, he looked back to the pups, satisfied seeing the brothers laying together. He was grateful to see Orion awake, he was quite a strong pup; they both were. He had been stunned at the present condition of the pups, yet still be so spirited. He knew that they would be strong dire wolfs, perhaps even strong alphas. _Well, look at me. Already wishing great expectations, as if they were my own_.

In Alpha Trion's _long_ life, he had never sired pups of his own. Of cause he had helped with the rearing of other's pups in the past, so, these two should not be any different? _Well_, the great wolf thought to himself, _I guess time will tell._ He gave a quiet chuckle to himself and then resumed the hunt.

As he continued further into the forest he took note of the stillness. The birds did not sing their songs, there was not the rustling of small rodents scurrying in the underbrush. Even the flies had stopped buzzing around his ears. With nose in the air, the subtle smell of moisture assaulted his senses. With this insight, he surmised the culprit to, the inactivity of the forest, was rain. He would have to hasten his pace if he did not wish to hunt in the rain. Rain made founding prey challenging. It would not make it impossible, it would just take him longer. He did not wish to waste any more time. He had to get back to his pack, he had already been away far longer than he would have liked.

The old wolf had made the journey to the caverns many times in his life, more then he would care to count. There would be time that he would only stay in the caves for a few days. There were even times that he would remain for a few years. You see, Alpha Trion, had been giving the gift of insight; gifted a glance into the future. With this gift, he had seen much in his long life. He had seen beginning and ends. Wolves live and die. Famine and prosperity.

He supposed that if he had been human, he would have a great book and a quill to which write with. It would hold stories of events past, present, and future. But, being a wolf, the documentation of their history was not of any importance. He always thought it sad; that the wisdom of their ancestor would be lost to the dire wolves. Being the only dire wolf, alive, that knew of the very beginning of their race.

Sure there were stories of battles won by great alphas of old. But that's all they were, stories, fairytales. He would tell stories of the beginning of their kind, to only have them labeled as fiction. This deeply saddened the old wolf. He held great knowledge, but had not an ear to speak it to. That was how it was, dire wolves were always moving to the future, never to tread upon old tracks.

Alpha Trion captured the scent of flesh lofting his way, he quickly began to track it. The thought of the pups being able to get some meat into them, was all he needed to brighten his spirits.

* * *

After Megatronus finished bring Orion back to the present, he had helped his brother over to the stream for a drink.

Orion, laid down next to the stream and then crawled to edge. Megatronus rolled his eyes, with a small smile on his face, founding amusement in watching his brother being cautious about his healing leg. The young pup had not known how thirsty he had been, till the cool quenching water hit his tongue.

"Slow down Orion!" Megatronus warned, "You're going to drink half the stream away."

Pausing Orion replied, "It's impossible to drink that much water." He then resumed his drink.

"So," Megatronus began, changing the subject, "What do you think; the pack that Alpha Trion is taking us to, will be like?"

Orion finished drinking from the stream and then looked to his brother, "I don't know… it's probably a big pack. With lots of pups to play with!"

"Yeah, I guess that would be cool. Do you think that they will accept us?"

All the light drained from Orion eyes and doubt replaced it, "They would if Alpha Trion said so, right?" Even though Orion had not met the old wolf, while being conscious that is. If this Alpha Trion was willing to go out of his way to help them, he was good in Orion's book.

"Maybe… I don't know. But, if he is there alpha then they should." After Megatronus finished, he also indulge himself to some water.

Orion with a puzzled look upon his face, Inquired, "Alpha Trion is an alpha?"

Finishing his drink, he looked to his brother, "Of course he is. Why else would his name be _Alpha_ Trion." Megatronus replied with as much seriousness as he could muster.

The brothers were quite for a few minutes, before Orion spoke up. "Let's go back the tree."

They then made their way back to the makeshift den. Orion was slow coming, only using three of his legs, he was having troubles getting his balance. So, Megatronus walked up against his brother to offer extra support.

When they had reached the den, Orion went to the far back and lied down. Megatronus lied down next to the opening of the den, but was hiding just enough to be out of sight. The gray pup could hear Orion's rhythmic breathing, the pup had gone to sleep. Megatronus thought that he had slept enough already, guess not. With the thought of sleep on his mind, he finding himself giving into his weary eye. His head dipped down as sleep started to overtake him. Megatronus quickly lifted his head back up. He could not fall asleep, he had to keep watch. But, his body would just not let his mind win. After a few more minutes of fighting with himself, he finally gave in, and fall asleep.

* * *

Orion was deep in a dream. And it was not his mind that was in control, but his stomach. I know that sounds strange. But when you have gone as long as this young pup has without any food, you would understand.

In his sleep, his nose was twitching in every direction possible. In his dream, Orion was on the hunt. Smelling for tracks, he found what he was looking for. He then raced forward towards quarry.

He came face-to-face with an elk, a big buck. Orion's mouth was drooling with anticipation of the sweet meat. But, with the delay of him savoring his prize. He had forgotten that he had yet to catch it. He looked back to the buck to see it had fled. But, it had only just started its retreat, so Orion took chase. But, this be a dream mind you, Orion was no pup. He was a fully grown wolf, catching up with the elk would not take long.

Orion's legs moved as he dreamed of running. As the elk got faster, so did Orion. He was able to get up to the elk's rear legs, managing to grab one, he forced the buck to go down. Orion then jumped on the elk and claimed his prize.

Oh, the smell of fresh meat was intoxicating, as if it was the real thing. What… Orion was used to vivid dreams in the past. But, he could not usually smell it this strong before. With this thought his body started to wake. As his eyes opened, he saw a wolf in the opening of the den, and in its mouth was a very large deer leg.

The wolf made his way into the den, awaking Megatronus in the process. The wolf then laid the meat down and looked at Orion, "It is good to see you awake little one," The wolf's voice was strong, but gentle. His eyes were very kind, there was not a malice look to them at all. He was an older wolf, he had gray hair around his muzzle. Though he looked strong, he was thin, the pup could see his ribs and hip bone.

"Are you Alpha Trion?" The red and blue pup question.

"I am him, yes." The old wolf answered.

Megatronus walked over to stand next to his brother. He was still a little wary about Alpha Trion.

Motioning towards the deer leg he had laid before the pup, he said, "Eat up, and then we will be on our way. There is more rain on its way. And I would rather not have to travel through it." As he finished, the pup dived into the meat. The flesh tested a little old to them at first, but they learn to ignore it. "I apologize that I could not bring you fresh meat. But when you get my age, it's harder to take down pray on your own. So, you make do with what you can found."

The meat that Alpha Trion had brought them, had come from a deer that had been brought down by another wolf. The old wolf hated to scavenge for food, but he was not as young as he once was. There was no more taking down an elk all on his own anymore, had been that way for a long time.

They did not bother to take their time to savor the meat. They had not had any food in days. Alpha Trion gave a little chuckle as he watched the pups eat.

Soon, there was only a bone and two pups with full bellies. Alpha Trion gave them some time to digest their food. It would be no good to travel after one has eaten.

"Alright, it's time that we should be on our way." The old wolf said.

Alpha Trion exited the den and awaited for the pups to emerge. Megatronus was first to leave the den, he then waited for Orion, so if he fell he would there to stop him, but Orion did not falter.

"Well then, shall we continue this journey?" The old wolf asked.

Two confirming head nods later and they were on their way.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey y'all! I'm still alive! I am so sorry about the wait. I am also sorry that I don't have a good enough excuse. I guess you could blame the chapter itself, it just wanted to be a pain in my butt. But, anyway, I know it's not much of a chapter, but its better then nothing. And just look at these poor pups. I have made them wait over a year to finally get something to eat... Don't give me that face, stop, don't do it! They have full bellies now, that's all that matters :)

I know your probably done with me talking, but I think you'll like what I have to say! On my DeviantArt page I have uploaded several dire wolf paintings! So if you want to get a visual of the wolves, I got you covered! Here is my page if you would like to check them out. Just remove the spaces :)

mustangswildspirit. deviantart .com


End file.
